Squeaky, Tickly Clean
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Vivo get all dirty. So Queen Bliss, being the kind, doting mother she is, decides to clean them up.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was limping as he went from his room to another room. He sprained his foot a bit from when he was helping on the last mission.

"Man, this hurts," Ben said, now holding his ankle.

"Hey…you ok?" a voice asked. Ben turned around and saw Vivo. Ben grinned and they gave each other a first bump.

"Hey Vivo! I'm good. I just got a hurt ankle." Ben said.

"Come and let me see it," Vivo offered.

"No, I'm fine, Vivo. Really."

"Ben, c'mon," Vivo smirked, now walking over and getting closer. Even though his was technically older and more mature, he definitely saw Ben like a little brother rather than a friend.

"Vivo! S-Stahahap!" Ben chuckled, now running behind a chair to hide. Vivo quirked an eyebrow and snapped his fingers.

"Oh no!" Ben groaned, now seeing them being transported to the realm. Soon, both of them were in the back of the castle in the garden.

"Now then…" a voice said from behind him. Ben spun around and looked at Vivo approaching him with crossed arms over his chest. "Will you let me see to your ankle?"

"Vivo, I'm not a baby!" Ben protested.

"No you are not. But I still see you as my little brother." Vivo grinned happily.

"B-Brother?" Ben asked. He had always wanted siblings, but he was the only child.

"Of course. You're my new little brother," Vivo said, now getting closer. Ben was stunned. He had never had anyone to call them their little brother before. But he snapped out of his daze as Vivo then pounced at him and the two ran off into the forest.

"VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben said, now running fast, trying to stay ahead of him.

"Ben! C'mere!" Vivo laughed, now pouncing on him and the two went rolling into the muddy, pond water. Ben surfaced in just enough time to see Vivo looking at him. "You alright?"

"Yes!" Ben panted happily.

"Good!" Vivo said, now diving under the muddy water. Ben wondered what was happening until he screeched! Vivo was trying to take off his sneakers!

"GAAAAAAH! Vivo, nohohoho!" Ben laughed, trying to pull back. Vivo surfaced to breathe and pulled Ben to his furry, yellow chest.

"Stop squirming around and let me see that injury, Ben!" Vivo chuckled, now wrapping his arms around him from the back in an unbreakable bear hug.

"S-S-STAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHT, VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIVO!" Ben laughed, now feeling Vivo's tail tickling his legs under the water.

"What was that? I can't hear you," Vivo smiled, now letting his claws wiggle in Ben's stomach. Ben's giggling soon turned into pure laughter!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben pleaded.

"Now what are you two up to?" a melodic voice cooed. Both turned and saw Queen Bliss come strolling into view.

"Hello mother," Vivo smiled as he waved a muddy, clawed hand.

"Y-Your highness," Ben said, now bowing respectfully, making the Queen smile at them.

"Oh Vivo! Look at you! You need a bubble bath right now!" Queen Bliss said, now looking at his muddy, yellow fur.

"Aww c'mon, Mother. I am not that bad," Vivo said, now examining himself. Ben rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Actually you're covered from head to toe Vivo!" Ben chuckled, now getting out of the pond with him.

"You need to come and take a bath right now," the Queen said.

"Nope!" Vivo said in playful defiance, now jumping back into the pond and waving his tail playfully.

"Vivo! You come here this instant!" the queen gasped, now seeing her son jump back in the pond. Ben chuckled in amusement as the queen was looking at her son with a semi frustrated and playful look. Ben turned to leave, but he felt a clawed hand gently get his shoulder.

"Huh?!" he gasped, now turning and seeing the queen arch an eyebrow.

"And where are you going, Mr. Tennyson?" she said, now bending down and smirking. Ben gulped at her beauty, but also that mischievous look in her eye.

"I was going to head back home. I-HEY!" Ben gasped as a long, pink feather came out of nowhere and wrapped all around him and one grabbed Vivo too!

"Mother, c'mon!" Vivo wailed playfully!

"You both are going to get a bubble bath whether you like it or not! I have garments for you both to wear to avoid any awkwardness, but you both are getting a bath right now!" Queen Bliss stated with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no…." Ben groaned, now trying to squirm free, but he squeaked as he felt a kiss on his muddy forehead. He looked up and saw it was Queen Bliss.

"Oh yes." She winked.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Vivo and Ben were naked in two separate bathtubs. Ben struggled to get out, but he couldn't.

"What is with this tub?! I can't get out!"

Vivo gulped. "Because these tubs are enchanted with mother's magic. We can't get out!"

Queen Bliss smiled. "That's right." She took out a bottle with pink liquid inside. "This magic bubble bath is just what you need." The queen poured a fair amount in both bathtubs.

Within seconds, pink suds filled the tubs. Ben yelped as the bubble bath wrapped around him. The suds held Ben's arms up high and the foamy bubbles brushed against his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES!" Ben screamed with laughter.

Queen Bliss giggled. "Of course it does. This bubble bath cleans you well all over your body by itself."

Ben laughed and so did Vivo. The living foam scrubbed and tickled them silly. Ben kept howling with laughter as he was tickle-scrubbed on his torso, neck, and belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHIHIHIHIHIHIHYYYYYY?!"

"Why? Because you needed a bath, Ben dear." said Queen Bliss. She looked over to her son. "Vivo seems to be doing well."

Vivo was being tickled as much as Ben. He was being scrubbed all over his furry body. And boy did it tickle.

"HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAHAHATE BATH TIME!" Vivo laughed.

"NOT BETWEEN MY TOHOHOHOHOES!" Ben cackled. He feet were restrained with bubbles and tickling foam washed between his wiggly toes.

Queen Bliss giggled hearing their laughter. "Oh, this takes me back. Bath time was always fun time when you little monsters got dirty!"

Vivo was too busy laughing to respond. Finally, the bubbles stopped and Queen Bliss rinsed the boy and monster off. "Well, I'll wait in the kitchen for you boys. I put some fresh towels on the sink." She left the room.

Ben panted in exhaustion as he got out the tub and wrapped a towel around him. "Man! I'm never getting dirty here again! Not if it means being tickled in the tub by living bubbles!"

"Yes, Mother always wants her boys sparkly clean like a royal family should be." Vivo said, shaking the water off of his body.

Once Ben was fully dressed, he and Vivo walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Say, Vivo."

"Hm?"

"Do you really see me as a brother to you?" asked Ben. "I mean, it feels kind of weird to me. I'm not exactly...like you guys."

"Ben, it doesn't matter what species you are. What really makes a family isn't being bonded by blood, but by love." Vivo said. "All the times we've laughed and bonded together, that's what makes us close."

Ben couldn't disagree with the monster. He's had lots of fun times with the Tickle Monsters. They always lifted his spirits when he was sad, gave him nothing but kindness and respect, and always gave him a good laugh when he needed it.

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

The boys came into the kitchen where Queen Bliss was carrying a tray of cups for them. "I made some hot cocoa!"

"Wow! Thanks, your Majesty!" Ben said, taking a seat. He took a sip and hummed with satisfaction. "Mmmm! This is the best hot chocolate I ever had!"

"Only the best for you, Ben. You're practically family." Queen Bliss said. She went to the stove and started preparing dinner.

Vivo drabknhis cocoa and was feeling comfortable already. "Welcome to the family, Ben."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, brother."

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you all liked it! And guestsurprise! Let's chat in another story! I wanna ask you something.**


End file.
